Fireworks
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: Drabbles relacionados con los fuegos artificiales. Canada!Centric: FranciaxCanadá, Estados UnidosxCanadá, Prusia&Canadá.
1. Humo

Um. Tenía idea de que fueran una serie de drabbles sin relación entre sí, sólo relacion con los fuegos artificiales. Pero, me surgió otra idea. Y ahora dudo. _Nosénosé._

**Personajes: **Francis (Francia) y Matthew (Canadá)

**Extensión:** 184 palabras según Word, 187 según esto.

**Notas:** Nada fuerte. Uso de los nombres reales de los países.

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya es el autor de Hetalia. Yo no soy Hidekaz Himaruya. Por tanto, yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre Hetalia (aunque me pese)

* * *

_**Humo.**_

_Vuelta, vuelta. Francis, Francis._

El humo empezaba a inundar el lugar, difuminando aun más los bordes sólo visibles en las explosiones de color.

_Paso, Francis. Vuelta y blanco. Francis_

Los fuegos se sucedían sin apenas tiempo entre ellos: azul, blanco, rojo. Azul otra vez.

_Paso atrás. Francis. Giro._

El francés observó feliz el rostro contrario. Le hizo girar sobre el tejado del edificio. Todo se iluminó en blanco y Matthew amplió su sonrisa.

_Francis, Francis._

El último cartucho se desintegró en una explosión de todos los colores, mientras el ruido hacía sonar las alarmas de los coches y Francis atraía al canadiense hacia sí.

—¿Habías esperado este regalo? —le susurró al oído en su francés más pomposo.

_¿Un baile con la persona que más quiere sobre un tejado con los fuegos artificiales de fondo? ¿Y en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando creía (que como todos los años) los demás lo habían olvidado?_

—No —le besó—. Claro que no.

Francis rió, siguiendo claramente la línea de pensamientos del canadiense.

_Y eso que no tenía ni idea de la fiesta que le esperaba abajo._


	2. Efímero

**Personajes: **Francis (Francia) y Matthew (Canadá)

**Extensión:** 133 palabras, más o menos.

**Advertencias:** Referencias sexuales.

**Notas:** No está beteado, así que lo siento de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía o de expresión.

* * *

**_Efímero_  
**

Su relación había sido como los fuegos artificiales.

Dos citas empalagosas y casi castas, con Francis llevándole al restaurante _Jules Verne_ y a una exposición increíblemente selecta de uno de los fotógrafos más famosos de París.

Cuatro o cinco citas más desvergonzadas, en las que no importaba nada tanto como las manos de Francis perdiéndose en su cuerpo y su aliento caliente contra el suyo propio.

Y finalmente, su cumpleaños, coronando la historia de su relación de la misma manera que el último fuego artificial coronó su fiesta.

Después de eso, oscuridad.

Una carta con un «Lo siento, Mattie» y un pequeño ramo de anémonas.

Definitivamente, lo suyo había sido como los fuegos artificiales.

Candente y hermoso. Pero, sobre todo, _efímero._

* * *

_Internet lleva toda las vacaciones de Semana Santa yendo a ratos, así que estoy escribiendo bastante._

Jules Verne _es el bombre del restaurante que está en la segunda planta de la Torre Eiffel, y, según una pagina web, el significado de las anémonas en el lenguaje de las flores es «abandono». No sé si es este o no, porque lo cierto es que no sé muy bien cómo va el lenguaje de las flores, pero bueno. Habrá que confiar._

_He decidido centrar la historia en Matthew, por cierto. Realmente, no es mi personaje favorito ni nada por el estilo, pero no sé. Ha acabado así.  
_

_¡Nos leemos!  
_


	3. Ruido

**Pareja: **AlfredxMatthew. Americancest, EEUUxCanadá.

**Extensión:** 352 palabras, más o menos.

**Advertencias:** Alusiones sexuales. Incesto.

**Notas:** Jamás, en toda mi vida, pensé que escribiría sobre esta pareja.

* * *

_**Ruido.**_

Las fiestas de Estados Unidos siempre son impresionantes.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo, las luces de colores iluminando las pistas de baile, el alcohol corriendo por todos lados (por las sillas, por los suelos y, mayormente, por las venas de los invitados) y la gente bailando como si no hubiese mañana.

Y, por encima de todo, el ruido. Las explosiones, los gritos, la música. Tanto ruido que le cuesta pensar.

Alfred aparece en algún momento de la noche, con un vaso cuyo contenido no llega a escuchar. Después de ofrecérselo, el estadounidense hace un gesto y a Matthew le cuesta un poco adivinar que espera que se lo beba. El líquido es empalagoso y se desliza bien por su garganta.

Su hermano ríe cuando le pregunta, gesticulando, dónde puede conseguir otro vaso. Le señala una ponchera de color rojo junto a la pista de baile.

Sus pasos se apresuran cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Francis besando a Arthur.

Esta vez la copa se vacía aún más rápido y ya ha llenado la tercera y está listo para bebérsela cuando su hermano aparece como un torbellino, quitándole el vaso y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

Un vistazo a las pistas, ver a Arthur con las manos dentro de la camisa de Francis y el único comentario coherente que piensa es que _van a necesitar mucho más ponche._

A la quinta copa es capaz de ver el espectáculo que el francés y el inglés están dando en la pista de baile casi sin inmutarse.

A la sexta, descubre lo interesante que son los ojos azules, _azulísimos _de su hermano.

Y es a la séptima cuando pierde toda capacidad de raciocinio.

Se levanta a la mañana siguiente en una habitación enorme que reconoce como la de su hermano, sin ropa alguna y con un brazo sobre su cintura.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que puede, recoge toda la ropa desperdigada que hay por el suelo tratando de no despertar a su hermano y, simplemente, huye.

Aunque lo intenta, no recuerda qué pasó anoche.

Una parte de él se dice que no quiere hacerlo.

* * *

_Está recién salido de mi imaginación. Sin betear, sin leer dos veces..._

_Creo que si no lo subiese ahora, no lo haría. Me sorprendo muchísimo escribiendo esto, de verdad. Jamás de los jamases imaginé que escribiría sobre esta pareja. Es una pareja que casi ni me gusta, de hecho. Pero salió así._

_Parece ser que me gusta emborrachar a los personajes. Supongo que es la manera más fácil que tengo de hacerles hacer lo que quiera sin que me parezca demasiado extraño._

_Al final resulta que le estoy cogiendo cariño a Canadá. _

_Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que quizás meta algún que otro drabble que haga que esto no tenga una estructura lineal._

_No es del todo seguro, pero aviso ya._

_Nos leemos~_


	4. Color

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Personajes: **Matthew(Canadá), Gilbert (Prussia)

**Extensión:** 402 palabras aproximadamente.

**Advertencias:** Uso recreativo de drogas.** [03/11/2013]**: Editado después de ver algunos fallos.

**Notas:** ¡Las drogas son malas! Pero me pudo la idea de un Canadá drogado.

* * *

** 04. Color  
**

Es… como los juegos artificiales.

Estridente, llamativo, molesto.

Hermoso.

Gilbert le agarra fuertemente la mano mientras le guía por los suburbios de su ciudad, llevándole hasta lo que parece ser un local abandonado.

—_Matthäus, Matthäus, Matthäus—_le dice, pronunciando su nombre en su idioma natal— ¿confías en mi?

La sonrisa de predador que tiene es un claro símbolo de que no debería hacerlo, pero Matthew no puede evitar asentir. La sonrisa de Gilbert se torna más maliciosa.

—Bien, bien, bien. Te gustará, ya verás.

Entran en el local y bajan unas escaleras. Cruzan una puerta, y parece que se han teletransportado.

Están en una sala de discoteca, con miles de personas bailando al son de la música como si no hubiese mañana. Dejan las chaquetas en el guardarropa, y Gilbert se pierde entre la multitud rápidamente. Cuando reaparece, lleva un vaso en la mano.

Es, sin embargo, la otra mano la que le tiende, y cuando la abre, el canadiense ve cuatro pastillas en ella. Inseguro, coge dos de ellas, y puede comprobar que Gilbert está complacido con su acción. El prusiano se mete las otras dos en la boca y se ayuda del líquido del vaso para tragarselas. Le pasa el vaso a Matthew, y éste le imita. Gilbert ríe antes de arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

* * *

Jamás ha visto el mundo como lo ve ahora. El pelo de Gilbert parece cambiar de color con cada bote que da, y sus dedos parecen derretirse en un líquido turquesa que se torna rojo antes de desaparecer. Disfruta la música como no la ha disfrutado en la vida, y peces de colores bailan a su lado.

El suelo que pisa se rompe a cada paso que da, pero no ocurre nada porque suelo nuevo se crea de la nada. Exhala burbujas de papel, y su sudor crea surcos por su piel por donde tortugas naranjas viven.

Los colores inundan cada rincón de su mundo, y le encanta.

Gilbert aparece como Willy Wonka cuando los colores empiezan a desaparecer. En su mano, más de las pastillas que son el billete dorado hacia la diversión.

Matthew toma la siguiente sin pensar, y el subidón llega a él a medida que los colores van aumentando su intensidad.

En el momento cúspide, explota como los fuegos artificiales que ha empezado a ver en el techo de la discoteca.

Y ya no recuerda más.


End file.
